because i love you, that's why
by Guartena
Summary: short romance oneshots. ooc, possible typos. chapters: 1. spamano 2. indobela 3. norice 4. scotwales 5. sufinsea 6. nepan 7. indomalay 8. netherindo 9. scotuk
1. spamano: summer paradise

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

spamano/summer paradise - simple plan

* * *

Musim panas, Mediterania. Matahari bersinar terik, langit biru bersih tanpa awan. Waktu yang sebenarnya bagus untuk berkebun. Tapi jangan lupa pakai sunblock, atau kulitmu akan nyeri-nyeri nanti malam—_you wouldn't want that_. Pergilah keluar rumah dan tenggelamkan dirimu diantara tanaman yang sedang berfotosintesis. Atau tidurlah dibawah naungan pohon besar yang akan menyediakan oksigenmu sekaligus tempatmu berteduh. Atau di dahan besar yang kuat menopang tubuhmu, atau…

"Nggg! Idiot! Jangan timpa aku—"

Yah, pokoknya jangan seperti dua orang ini.

"Biarin dong Lovi sayang, aku kan mau memeluk Lovi~"

Ketika alam luar berpesta, serangga beterbangan seakan mengundang jaring-jaring untuk memburu mereka, buah dan sayur merekah diantara dedaunan menunggu dipetik dan air sungai yang dingin mengalir untuk diminum atau sekadar merendamkan kaki, mereka malah bermesraan di kasur, diantara selimut dan bed cover.

"_Idiota_, panas! Panas! Aku mau keluar, aku mau mandi!" teriak pemuda yang berahoge. Kutangnya tersingkap, memperlihatkan perut ratanya.

"Misi, misi!"

"Nanti saja, Lovino~" yang satu memeluki badannya, mengunci lelaki yang lebih muda itu dengan badannya. "ya?"

"_No. Hell no._ Sekarang permisi, Antonio, aku mau mandi!"

Gedebuk—

Mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Antonio menjadi alas, dengan Lovino mendarat di perutnya. …_awkward_? Wajah mereka tidak jauh satu sama lain, ngomong-ngomong. Napas Antonio dapat dirasakan Lovino, menghembus dan menghantam bibirnya. Antonio bersumpah dia mendengar detak jantung Lovino berdentum keras.

"L-lep-lepaskan aku," gumam Lovino. Sayangnya badannya tidak sinkron dengan mulutnya—dahinya malah menempel dengan dahi Antonio. Mata _hazel_nya menatap _emerald_ milik Antonio yang berbinar riang, menjelajahi mata kekasihnya.

"Hmm…" Antonio memejamkan mata sejenak. "Bagaimana, ya."

Bibir keduanya bertemu, memberikan cinta yang melimpah. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya perasaan kasih sayang yang dibagi pada ciuman tersebut. Lovino turut menutup matanya, memfokuskan segalanya pada bibir Antonio dan kedua lengan yang menguncinya. Dibiarkannya lidah Antonio menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, menikmati apa yang dilakukan Antonio padanya.

Setelah keduanya memisahkan bibir mereka, dan setelah mata keduanya terbuka, pelukan Antonio mengerat. Lovino, kehilangan kata-katanya, hanya mengumam tak jelas dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Antonio—kehangatan beradiasi dari wajahnya yang merah manyala.

"Lovino?" panggil Antonio lembut sambil memainkan ahoge Lovino.

"…hmm?"

"_Te amo_."

* * *

**A/N: Oke. Fail oneshot. /taboksaya Saya mau mulai nulis lagi. /o/ Yang ini jelek, saya tau. Tapi, reviewnya boleh? 8'D #gak #oke #bye****  
**


	2. indobela: on a rainy day

**because i love you, that's why (c) black paperplane (2012)**

**dika ranggala (c) black paperplane  
**

**axis powers hetalia (c) hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

indobela/on a rainy day - beast

* * *

Musim hujan di Asia Tenggara. Hujan angin, petir menyambar. Sudah gitu, pasti pohon tumbang dimana-mana. Hujannya labil pula. Menyedihkan. Paling enak makan mi instan sambil nonton sinetron atau film bajakan dari mall kenamaan. Ditemani teh manis hangat. Dibungkus oleh selimut tebal atau jaket. Kalau mi atau filmnya sudah habis? Tidur di sofa. Kucingmu ikutan? Tidak masalah.

Jujur, Dika ingiiiin sekali melakukan hal itu.

Sayangnya, ia tengah terjebak di sebuah daerah anonim. Banjir merendam, pula. Mobilnya mogok, harus tunggu banjir usai dulu—baru dia bisa pulang. Tidak ada sinyal pula. Kedinginan, juga. Euh.

"…bagaimana, Dika?"

Ditambah lagi, ia harus berbagi saung _random_ yang ditemuinya secara ajaib di daerah antah berantah tersebut dengan seorang wanita separuh psikopat asal Eropa yang bisa kapan saja bangkit jiwa saikonya—Natalya Arlovskaya.

"Aku nggak bisa telepon. Sinyalnya SOS," gerutu si pemuda Indonesia.

"Lho, kalau SOS, bisa telepon untuk emergensi, dong." Sahut Natalya.

"Natalya," Dika menghela napas putus asa. "banjirnya sampai pahaku. Sudah begitu, ini daerah antah berantah. Kalaupun telepon emergensinya sampai ke pusat sana, kita mau bilang kita berada dimana? Kalaupun bisa dilacak, bagaimana mereka menjemput kita? Helikopter juga tidak berguna, hujan badai begini."

Natalya terdiam, memainkan renda di roknya.

"Jadi kita harus apa?" tanyanya, menatap Dika sekali lagi.

"Menunggu banjir selesai." Jawab si lelaki. "Ya, paling gampang sih, tidur."

Natalya menutup mulutnya lagi. Dika yang sedari tadi berdiri di saung tersebut memantau banjir memutuskan untuk duduk di seberang rekannya. Ia mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Perempuan berparas langsing itu hanya mengenakan sepotong kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dan rok selutut, tanpa jaket atau penghangat badan lainnya. Rambut platinum panjangnya agak basah terkena air.

Dika sendiri tidak jauh berbeda pakaiannya, hanya baju dinasnya yang biasa: jas, kemeja, celana panjang. Namun ia memakai selembar jaket yang lumayan tebal. Selalu dibawanya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Hei, Natalya." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" perempuan minim ekspresi tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Dika—yang sedang mengisyaratkan agar Natalya duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita Belarusia tersebut menuruti kemauan Dika.

Saat matanya sudah terpejam hendak mencoba tidur, sebuah jaket disampirkan di badannya dan sebuah lengan yang kuat menariknya mendekat—dan menyenderkan kepala Natalya ke bahunya.

Dika membuang muka.

"…kalau kau demam, bisa repot aku."

Wajah keduanya memerah, dan keduanya membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka tanpa kata.

* * *

**A/N: Makin random, ya. /pundung Saya terus mengetik. Jangan sampai kena WB. ;_; Review please? ;D****  
**


	3. norice: kiss the rain

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)****  
**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

norice/kiss the rain - yiruma

* * *

_Autumn._ Apa yang terlintas di benakmu? Angin dingin, warna oranye kecoklatan, daun mengering, kopi hangat? Bau musim gugur yang khas, berbagai makanan enak, atau hasil cocok tanam yang sudah dipanen? _Stew_, jamur?

Kedua anak ini membayangkan tumpukan-tumpukan daun gugur.

"Nor, itu ada satu." Tanya anak yang muda.

Untuk apa?

"Belum cukup tebal… kau akan terperosok kedalam." Sahut kakaknya sambil menarik adiknya pergi. "Itu saja."

Untuk dijadikan kasur, tentu saja.

Seketika, si adik berlari kencang dan berbalik tepat saat ia akan jatuh menubruk dedaunan tersebut. Dan lihatlah, kini ia tertawa-tawa; badannya hanya sedikit melesak diantara dedaunan. Layaknya kasur biasa, ia berguling-guling di atas tumpukan tersebut. Kakaknya tersenyum.

"Nor, kemarilah!"

Norway, si kakak yang berambut _blonde_, mendongakkan kepala.

"Ya?" jawabnya datar.

"Ikutlah bermain denganku!" Iceland berteriak senang sambil duduk di puncak tumpukan daun.

Nor tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa, Ice. Ada yang harus kulakukan," jawabnya lembut—Ice merengut.

"Kenapa, Nor? Ayolah, kau sudah berjanji, kan?" gumam Ice—merasa terkhianati?

Nor berbalik, melangkah pergi sembari berkata,

"Kalau sudah selesai bermain, pulanglah kerumah, ya."

Ice cemberut.

(_why can't you be here?_)

"Iceland?" panggil Nor di rumah mereka ketika ia pulang. "Ice, aku sudah pulang. Kau dimana?"

Ia mengharapkan adik kecilnya itu datang berlarian menghampirinya, meminta oleh-oleh. Memeluk Nor.

"Ice…"

Perasaan mencelos itu datang. Ice tidak ada dirumah. Detik berikutnya, tanpa menutup pintu, Nor berlari menerobos hujan—mencari adiknya tersayang.

"Iceland!" teriaknya di setiap tempat yang familiar. Dimana Iceland? Adiknya tidak mungkin dibawa pergi orang, bukan?

Ia berhenti di taman dimana ia dan Ice bermain tadi siang. Ia terdiam. Menatap gundukan daun yang telah berantakan. Disana, di atas tumpukan tersebut, di tempat yang terlindung, adiknya tertidur; kelopak matanya terlihat agak merah sehabis menangis. Ice meringkuk, sedikit menggigil.

Nor meraih adiknya, mendekapnya, menciumi wajah manis sang adik—membuatnya menggeliat. Terbangun.

"…Nor?" gumamnya.

"Ice. Ayo pulang. Ya?"

Ice tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Dan mulai menggigil makin parah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang tadi?" tanya Nor tajam, dengan nada sedih tersirat pada suaranya.

Ice masih bungkam, hanya memeluk dada Nor makin kuat.

"Maafkan aku, Ice." Gumam Nor.

"Apa?" Ice mendongak, menatap mata kakaknya penuh tanya.

Tatapan mata Nor sudah menjawab lebih dari cukup.

* * *

**A/N: INI APAAN. Deskrip minim beudh. ...dan ini lebih ke brotherly love. Bodo amat, lah wOAOw Oke. Saya butuh asupan review. (´･ω･`)****  
**


	4. scotwales: last friday night

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

scotwales/last friday night (tgif) - katy perry

* * *

_Aku mabuk lagi semalam_...

Seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang besar—wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah kain basah berwarna putih. Kepalanya berdentum keras, sekujur tubuhnya sakit-sakit. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil segelas air yang terletak di meja sebelah kasurnya—dehidrasi.

_Hari apa ini_?

Seteguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk. Ketika ia hendak meneguk air untuk keempat kalinya, ia sadar—gelasnya telah kosong. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, berdiri dan berjalan limbung menuju dapur. Ia butuh air.

_Ah, sabtu_.

Ia sampai di dapur. Tergesa-gesa diraihnya sebuah gelas besar dan ditekannya tombol dispenser. Agak aneh memang, tapi kali ini ia merasa muak akan sisa rasa bir yang masih menyisa di rongga mulutnya. Dihabiskannya isi gelas itu, kemudian menyenderkan diri di konter dapur, memejamkan mata.

_…siapa dia_?

Matanya terbuka lagi, menatap nyalang langit-langit. Bayangan akan seorang lelaki manis dengan tatapan hampa melintasi bayangannya. Terbayang akan mata hijau pucat sang lelaki dan bibir tipisnya yang agak pucat, kulit putihnya dan rambut cokelat keemasannya yang agak panjang dan ikal.

_Kenapa semalam aku tidak menanyakan namanya_?

Tangannya meraba lehernya, dimana pemuda rupawan itu sempat menciumi dan meninggalkan tanda di sana. Dilihatnya bekas tersebut di kaca dan tersenyum kecil. Jelas teringat di kepalanya peristiwa yang terjadi semalam.

Kebanyakan minum, pemuda itu. Wajahnya berubah drastis. Tatapannya penuh napsu, bibirnya terbuka menggoda menghembuskan aroma alkohol. Kedua tangan si pemuda memagari kepala George, dua kancing di kemejanya terbuka memamerkan dada mulusnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melumat bibir George, menyerang mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang berbakat.

Pemilik bar menendang mereka keluar—perilaku tak pantas, katanya—dan si pemuda misterius menarik George ke dalam mobil hitamnya. Ia berbaring di kursi belakang dengan George di atasnya.

Ia memang sangat menggoda.

"_I need you,_" katanya.

Kedua tangan si manis telah terkalung pada leher George, mulutnya menelusuri persilangan leher dan bahu George. Menciuminya, menggigit, menghisap, menjilat, dan melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan dengan persilangan tersebut dan mulutnya. George memegang sisi orang itu dengan kuat, mengeluarkan sedikit suara tidak koheren dari mulutnya. Membalas perlakuan si orang tak dikenal padanya.

_Sudah cukup mengingat-ingat dirinya, George Kirkland_.

George menggelengkan kepala. Bergegas mandi begitu melihat pesan masuk di teleponnya dari nomor tak dikenal—mungkin saja klien baru.

"_Meet me at the Square at 9 AM_."

Mengecek penampilannya di kaca. Sedikit resmi tapi tak meninggalkan poin kasualnya. Kemeja putih panjang dengan jaket jins dengan celana hitam. Rambutnya dibiarkan tak beraturan, kalaupun disisir rapi toh akan mencuat kemana-mana lagi.

Ini dia, _The Square_. Komplek pertokoan yang elegan namun bersahabat. Bermacam kafe dan restoran, toko-toko kerajinan tangan, toko kacamata, beberapa toko buku bekas dan sebuah toko furniture antik.

Hendak diraihnya telepon setelah ia berdiri dekat air mancur besar di pusat _The Square_—sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh, hendak berkomentar, dan mulutnya dibungkam oleh sepasang bibir lain yang segera menarik lepas.

Wajah itu, bibir itu, mata itu. Pemuda semalam, berbisik pelan.

"_I need you so bad_."

* * *

**A/N: Oke, ini bukan fanfic tipikal yang penuh deskripsi. Perlu diketahui, [because i love you, that's why] ini dibuat oleh seekor author tidak konsisten yang kadang meluapkan deskripsi dalam sebuah chapter dan memangkas keterangan di chapter lainnya. Bagi maniak deskrip, saya mohon maaf, ini bukan fanfic yang dapat memenuhi keinginan kalian! :'/****  
**


	5. sufinsea: safe and sound

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

sufin(sea)/safe and sound - taylor swift

* * *

"Su-san," panggil seorang lelaki manis. Tino, namanya. Memanggil suami—ya, suami—nya 'Su', padahal namanya Berwald.

"Mm?" sahut 'Su-san', mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Koran.

"Aku mau belanja," jawab Tino dengan senyum. "Su-san mau makan apa?"

"…P'ter mau 'pa?" gumamnya pendek, mengedikkan kepalanya pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang asik bermain game.

"Ayam panggang, Mama!" teriak 'Peter', mendengar namanya disebut.

"'yam p'ngg'ng, k'lau beg'tu." Gumam Berwald lagi. "…d'n tol'ng belik'n 'ku m'du, F'n-san."

"Baiklah, Su-san. Aku akan pulang sekitar jam lima." Sahut Su-san sambil mencari mantelnya dan membuka pintu, menutupnya kembali, dan pergi.

Fin, atau Tino, tersenyum kecil sepanjang jalan. Mengingat tahun-tahunnya yang dilewati dengan Berwald dan Peter.

Ya, Tino dan Berwald lelaki. Ya, mereka punya anak—Peter. Dan ya, Tino-lah sang 'Mama'. Tidak masalah baginya. Tentu, ia tak pernah terpikir akan berkeluarga dengan seorang lelaki. Tak wajar memang, diakuinya. Terkadang ia dipandang jijik oleh orang-orang jika ia bergandengan tangan dengan Berwald di tempat umum, atau ketika ia dikecup pipinya oleh Berwald, atau ketika ia dipanggil 'Mama' oleh Peter.

_No problem_.

Berwald akan selalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, dan Peter akan selalu memelototi mereka. Itu tidak perlu mereka lakukan, sesungguhnya. Toh Tino tidak terganggu. …eh, sedikit. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Berwald dan Peter selalu menyayanginya, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Berapa tahun ia bersama Berwald, lima atau enam tahun? Entahlah.

Tino melewati sebuah komplek pertokoan. Tepat di depan Tino kini adalah sebuah pohon natal besar dengan banyak lampu berkerlap-kerlip. Ada sebuah bintang di puncaknya, bersinar riang. Ah, iya.

Tino kan bertemu Berwald di depan pohon natal. Saat itu ia menggigil, tangan dan kakinya tak terbungkus sehelai kain pun. Hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek compang camping. Seekor anjing—Hanatamago—ikut gemetaran di pelukannya. Ia merasa hampir mati ketika seseorang meraih tangannya dan menggendongnya ke tempat yang hangat, sebelum ia pingsan di tangan orang itu—Berwald.

Sejak saat itu ia bersumpah akan selalu berada dengan Berwald, mendampinginya, menjadi pelayan atau budaknya, untuk membalas budi. Berwald sendiri berikrar akan selalu menjaga Tino, hidup-mati. Ah,s etelah dua tahun ia bersama Berwald, si stoik itu menyatakan cintanya—mengejutkan Tino.

Tino menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tertawa kecil. Ia ingat raut muka Berwald saat menyatakan cintanya: tulus, dengan senyum yang nyaris tak terbaca, dan—itu dia—kacamatanya dilepas. Oh. Sungguh, momen itu _priceless_.

Terdengar suara anak kecil tertawa. Anak-anak dari panti asuhan kah? Pikir Tino. Peter kan juga diadopsi dari panti asuhan saat musim dingin. Saat itu umurnya lima tahun. Orangtuanya entah dimana. Tino saat itu kesepian, Berwald sering pergi jauh menunaikan tugasnya. Maka, ia meminta izin Berwald untuk mengadopsi seorang anak.

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada Peter. Ia tampak kesepian, makanya ia sering mengganggu anak-anak lain. Mencari teman.

Peter awalnya membenci Tino—"_You're so fucking fake, your smile and your words are lies_!"—dan Berwald—"_What kind of person are you, marrying a **man**!_"—dan perlahan, Peter berbalik drastis menyayangi mereka. Trauma, tentu, ia tak mau kehilangan sosok orangtua. Lagi.

Senyum Tino makin merekah ketika salju turun dari langit, mengenai pipinya. Mengingatkannya pada Berwald dan Peter.

Dari lubuk hatinya ia tahu, hidupnya akan aman dan tenteram.

Karena ada Berwald dan Peter yang menyayanginya dan hidup bersamanya.

* * *

**A/N: ...why. _Inhale, exhale_. Ehm. Maafkan saya, fanfic ini tidak koheren. wOAOw Request dari GreyLady89**. **Diana. Ampuni aku. QAQ Oh ya, saya terima pairing request. Review saja. /o/**


	6. nepan: the one that got away

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

nepan/the one that got away - katy perry

* * *

Kau tahu apa yang dinamakan 'pengkhianatan', kan?

Adakah diantara kaian yang pernah dikhianati?

Bagaimana rasanya?

Sakit, kan?

Akan lebih sakit lagi kalau kau dikhianati oleh orang tersayangmu.

Kan?

(_never planned that one day—I'd be losing you_)

"Kiku."

Suara itu. Serak namun dalam, serta menenangkan. Pemiliknya—suaranya saja sudah menggambarkan perawakannya—jangkung. Berwajah Kaukasia: muka yang cenderung bersudut tajam, hidung mancung, mata hijau, rambut _blonde_ yang mengacung tegak keatas.

"Ya, Ruud-_san_?" Kiku Honda menjawab dengan senyuman, menoleh ke arah 'Ruud-_san_'.

"Tinggalkan '-_san_' itu, Kiku." Ruud van Hansen berkomentar sebelum duduk di samping Kiku Honda. "Kurasa aku pernah bilang, aku tidak suka dipanggil '_-san_' atau semacamnya…"

"Tapi, Ruud-_san_—uh, R-Ruud—Dika—"

"…olehmu." Ruud menuntaskan kalimatnya yang tersangkut sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Kiku yang tampak kikuk. "Apakah kau senang kupanggil 'Honda'?"

Sedikit terkejut, Kiku berkata,

"Sejujurnya, tidak," akunya.

"Nah kalau begitu kita impas." Si pemuda Kaukasia menutup topik tersebut. "Cuaca bagus, ya, Kiku."

"Ya, Ruud," Kiku menyetujui. "tapi, ngomong-ngomong, eh, ada apa anda menemui saya sampai kemari…?"

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Entahlah,"

Ruud merebahkan diri di lantai kayu, membiarkan lutut sampai ujung jarinya menggantung di ujung lantai. Matanya dipejamkan, kedua tangannya menopang belakang kepalanya.

"…kurasa aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Kiku?" dilanjutkannya kalimatnya, yang mendapat senyuman simpul seorang Kiku Honda.

Lelaki Asia itu, entah wajar atau tidak, _menyukai_ setiap kata-kata—manis bahkan pedas—yang dilontarkan Ruud padanya. …ah, tunggu, Ruud bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mencelanya. Kiku pernah mendengar Ruud membentak Dika Ranggala, seorang pemuda Indonesia menarik yang agak teledor, dan ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk bersiaga apabila suatu saat Ruud melampiaskan emosi pada Kiku.

Sekian lama bersama Ruud, hal yang diantisipasi Kiku tak pernah terjadi.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Ruud. Pasti ada alasan kenapa anda menyambangi saya dari Belanda sana ke Jepang disini," tolak Kiku, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Berharap terlalu banyak itu tidak baik.

"Hmm. Tidak, Kiku." Ruud membuka matanya dan memandang mata hitam Kiku yang menatapnya. "Ya, aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan_mu_, itu saja."

Kiku tersipu.

"Kata-katamu baik sekali, Ruud," gumamnya sebelum menyeruput _ocha_. "adakah yang bisa kusajikan untukmu? _Sushi, sashimi, dango_? Atau _sake_, mungkin?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Ruud. "kau yang manis berada disini saja sudah jadi sajian yang luar biasa untukku."

Kiku tersipu, lagi.

(_I should've told you what you meant to me_)

Kiku itu… mirip perempuan. Dalam artian lain; _pemalu_. Dia cenderung memendam kata-kata yang sudah begitu lama disimpannya, padahal begitu ingin dicurahkan. Terkadang membawa berkah, dan bahkan terkadang kesedihan mendalam baginya.

Seperti sekarang.

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, bukan?

Ludwig pernah mengatakan padanya, "keluarkan isi pikiranmu—yang menurutmu dapat mengubah segalanya atau mempertahankan segalanya".

Ia hanya tersenyum, namun tak menganggapnya serius. _Hanya peringatan untuk mengusulkan strategi pada saat perang_, pikirnya waktu itu.

Dan, ya, benar, ia menyesali hal itu.

Tebak dia kehilangan apa?

_Ruud_—

Ia terkhianati. Terlukai, terbuang, tercampakkan.

_—_Orang yang dicintainya.

Salahnya. Ya, kan?

Tak pernah sekalipun ia berkata, "Ruud, aku menyayangimu", "Ruud, aku menyukaimu" atau "Ruud, jangan pergi dariku".

Tebak Ruud berpaling—berkhianat?—pada siapa?

Dika. Dika Ranggala—pemuda yang dahulu dibentak Ruud tanpa ampun. Pemuda badung yang teledor, pemuda yang tak dapat memenuhi permintaan Ruud sempurna, pemuda yang selalu nyengir minta maaf atau membuang muka—malu—karena selalu berbuat kesalahan.

Seharusnya Kiku tahu.

Ruud menyukai hal-hal _manis_, kan? Makanan, minuman, hewan, _kata-kata_ manis…

Dia bodoh.

Di posisi yang sama—dengan saat Ruud mengunjunginya waktu itu—ia menyeruput _ocha_-nya.

_Asin_, batin Kiku sambil memejamkan mata. _Pasti tercampur dengan airmataku, ya_.

* * *

**A/N**: **Asli, ini... angst banget. Kerasa, nggak? Enggak, ya? Minim deskripsi, ya? Duh, authornya copo sih. /pundung Bagaimana, kurang gereget ya? Saya bukan Mad Dog, sih. Walaupun pake tangan, tetep aja gak ada geregetnya. /le author na9a-er dan 9gag-er Ampuni saya D: Oh, _by the way_, ini request dari Mika Kuchiki-san. Selamat menikmati, Mika-san! ;3**


	7. indomalay: ours

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

indomalay/ours - taylor swift

* * *

"Dasar anak bodoh," cibir seorang pemuda Kaukasia—dari chapter sebelumnya yang beberapa saat lalu saya ketik dan _publish_—yang kita ketahui bernama Ruud van Hansen. "masa begini doang tidak bisa."

Yang dimarahi hanya memainkan pasir pantai dengan kakinya. Tahu pasti—kalau ia melawan, tamparan akan mendarat di pipinya yang masih bengkak.

"Anak-anak lain yang kusuruh saja dapat melakukan tiga hal yang lebih sulit daripada satu hal yang kuperintahkan padamu bersamaan, Dika Ranggala."

Dika menatap kelomang yang memainkan tali sandal jepitnya.

"Ada yang perlu kau katakan, Dika?"

"Eh—" si pemuda Melayu tergagap, kaget. "—ya, sa-saya…"

Ruud mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar, bersiap memaki Dika lagi.

"…maaf," gumam Dika lirih. Ruud mengangguk, ekspresinya sedikit melunak. Sembari mengisap pipanya lagi, ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Dika yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu berlari menuju sebuah gubuk dekat tanjung. Adik-adiknya, tiga orang, menunggu disana. Ketika ia kembali, ketiganya langsung menghampiri Dika. Yang paling muda laki-laki, tertua kedua perempuan, dan adiknya yang terbesar hanya beda dua menit darinya sendiri.

"Kakak bawa apa?" tanya yang perempuan. Raut mukanya berubah sedikit kecewa ketika Kakaknya hanya menepuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum getir. "Yaaah."

"Jangan begitu, Rahel." Nasihat anak termuda. "Tidak tiap hari Kakak bisa membawakan kita makanan kota."

"Kalau gitu, besok biar aku yang—" si adik tertua, Hafiz namanya, berkata pada Dika—dan dipotong, tentu.

"Tidak, Fiz. Aku saja." Tukas Dika. "Kerjaanmu kan mengurus Rahel dan Rahmat."

"Tapi, Dik, kamu…"

Dika menndorong Rahel dan Rahmat, menyuruh mereka berdua mencari kerang atau cangkang kelomang di pantai—tanpa banyak tanya, kedua anak kecil itu langsung berlomba menuju tanjung.

"Fiz, aku ini anak tertua." Ujar Dika mantap. "Dan kamu tertua kedua."

Hafiz meraih kerah baju Dika dan menatap Dika tajam.

"Beda dua menit saja bangga," geram Hafiz. "…dan kenapa kamu nggak mengizinkan aku ikut membantumu, Dika?"

Tangan Dika menggenggam tangan Hafiz tenang; membuat Hafiz agak terkejut.

"Sudahlah, Fiz. Aku nggak akan membiarkan kalian—kamu, Rahel, Rahmat—menanggung beban ekonomi keluarga. Sudah cukup aku saja. Kamu kan tinggal menerima hasil dan mengolah biar kita tetap hidup." Ujar Dika. "Kalau diibaratkan dalam kehidupan rumah tangga…"

"Kamu bapaknya, aku istrinya, Rahel dan Rahmat anak-anaknya." Hafiz melanjutkan, agak terkejut dengan kata-katanya. (Eh, maksudnya, hatinya berdebar. Ya.)

"Benar sekali!" Dika menepuk pundak Hafiz. "Ingat saja itu, Hafiz."

Hafiz terdiam lama; Dika pun tak memecah kehampaan kata-kata diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Hafiz mengeluarkan suara,

"Dika. Aku… aku benci pada Ruud. Dia memarahimu. _Selalu_, Dika, aku muak akan teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga."

Dika tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum kebapakan yang selalu ditunjukannya kepada Hafiz. Yang menyembunyikan banyak beban, yang penuh luka, yang penuh penderitaan.

"Selama bukan kamu, Rahel atau Rahmat, tidak masalah." Sahut si anak tertua dengan suara yang lebih dewasa. "Aku kebal akan api, akan peluru, akan topan badai, dan ini itu, Hafiz. Kau tahu itu."

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, kau tahu itu, Hafiz." Senyum Dika merekah. "Kau ingat si alis tebal yang mengunjungi Ruud waktu itu? Namanya Arthur, kalau tak salah."

Wajah Hafiz memerah sedikit.

"Ah, ya. Kirkland." Angguknya.

"Dia sempat bertemu denganku, tepat setelah Ruud pergi habis memakiku. Tahu apa katanya?"

"Tidak, Dika."

"'_People throw rocks at things that shine_'—orang melempari benda-benda yang berkilau." Cerita si sulung. "…dan benda berkilau tersebut kebal karena memiliki sesuatu yang dijaga dan dilindungi."

Ombak berdebur di kejauhan sana, mengiringi tawa riang Rahel dan Rahmat.

"Kata Arthur Kirkland, aku berkilau, aku kuat, aku kebal."

Tangan Dika merangkul Hafiz.

"Karena ada yang kulindungi."

Ia tersenyum, dan Hafiz menyambung kalimatnya.

"Keluargamu?"

"Ya."

* * *

**A/N**: **Tau sesuatu? Tadinya ini mau dibikin jadi NethereNesia, request dari I'll catch you now dan Black Heart tapi jadinya malah fail ASEAN family gini. /headbang Maaf, kalian berdua! Chapter depan akan saya dedikasikan untuk kalian :') imgonnaeatyo-san, ScotUK-nya setelah NethereNesia, ya. /o/**


	8. netherindo: don't say goodbye

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)****  
**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

netherindo/don't say goodbye - davichi

* * *

Anak itu.

Asli Asia Tenggara, berkulit sawo matang kemerahan—terbakar matahari, dengan rambut ikal hitam tak karuan. Pipinya agak tembem, matanya yang hitam—atau coklat gelap, entahlah—memancarkan semangat orang Asia. Dia teledor, tentu, tapi hal itu sejujurnya menghibur Ruud van Hansen.

Orang Belanda itu sering memarahinya, tentu. Dan bukannya Ruud tidak puas dengan kerja Dika Ranggala; tapi, hei. Kalau Bosnya tahu ia memuji seseorang dari tanah jajahan, apa katanya?

Bosnya arogan, sih—dan sering menyembur Ruud. Dan pelampiasannya Dika. Ya, benar.

Itu dia, kan? Dika Ranggala, sedang berlari ke arahnya?

Dengan kaos tipis putih itu. Dan celana pendek dengan bahan yang tidak diketahui Ruud—sudah compang-camping, beberapa tambalan dengan warna yang sama-sekali berbeda. Bertelanjang kaki. Pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya.

Rambut Dika masih basah, mungkin dia baru berenang. Atau mandi. Ya pokoknya itu lah. Raut mukanya cemas, mungkin takut dimarahi lagi. Ia telat sepuluh menit. Ditambah lagi Ruud sudah berdiri tegak dekat jalan menuju kota.

_Dia sesungguhnya manis_, batin Ruud, _dan menawan. Cukup sopan. Kurasa tidak ada yang seperti dia di jajahan kami. Suriname… entahlah… aku belum pernah kesana. Aku suka anak ini. Haruskah kubawa ke Belanda sana dan kuperkenalkan dia kepada Bella dan—_

"T-tuan Ruud."

Dika sudah sampai, terengah-engah, menyadarkan Ruud dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan saya, saya terlambat lagi." Dika bergumam lagi. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Oh, lupakan saja, Dika." Gumam Ruud. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di betis Dika. "Itu kenapa?"

Si pribumi mengerjap sekali dan menatap apa yang dipandangi Ruud.

"Ah, saat saya mengambilkan peti Rahel, saya terbaret karang, dan, yah…" ia menjelaskan, canggung. "Tapi ini takkan mengganggu hasil kerja saya, Tuan, saya jamin." Cepat-cepat ditambahkannya.

Si orang Belanda menatapnya, penasaran.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu pengobatan?" tanyanya, mengejutkan Dika—dan dirinya sendiri, tentu.

"Tidak, Tuan, saya rasa hal itu tidak diperlukan." Tolak Dika sopan. "Apa yang dapat saya kerjakan hari ini?"

"Eh, itu. Peti barang kiriman dari Belanda terjatuh ke laut." Jelas Ruud. "Isinya tahan air, tentu saja, tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama benda itu bisa tahan. Sudah setengah jam benda itu tenggelam."

"Anda ingin saya mengaitkan tali pengangkat?" tanya Dika memastikan. Beberapa saat lalu ia sempat salah menangkap maksud atasannya itu dan melakukan pekerjaan yang sama sekali salah. Kali ini takkan ia ulangi.

"Tepat."

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan segera, Tuan."

Dia melesat ke dermaga, bercakap sejenak dengan seorang awak kapal, dan menceburkan diri di laut tanpa alat bantuan. Si awak kapal menurunkan tali dan kait yang dibutuhkan, agak tidak yakin dengan ide bocah ini.

Dari jauh Ruud memperhatikan. Anak itu lebih berprinsip '_talk less do more_'. Dan terkadang dia melupakan arti penting keamanan kerja, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian anak itu menyembul keluar dari air dan melambaikan tangan. _Tarik_, katanya pada awak kapal. Dan, yak, kerja baik Dika membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan juga. Ia kembali pada Ruud.

"Kerjamu hari ini lumayan." Komentar Ruud hati-hati. "Pertahankan."

Dika menatap Ruud tidak percaya.

"T-terimakasih, Tuan."

Ruud mengangguk, kemudian meminta Dika menunggu sejenak. Bawahannya berdiri, patuh.

"Ini. Bawa untuk adik-adikmu," katanya dengan suara rendah sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan hitam. "jangan sampai ketahuan orang Belanda lain. Mampus aku kalau ada yang tahu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan." Jawab Dika dengan raut sumringah sebelum membungkuk sedikit dan melesat kembali ke rumahnya.

Saat memastikan Dika telah menaiki tebing tanjung dengan aman, Ruud menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang kulakukan…"

(_we can't say goodbye yet_)

"Dika."

Ruud berdiri di hadapan Dika yang sudah dewasa. Tatapan pribumi itu sudah tak memandangnya takut lagi, namun mengesankan pandangan seorang rekan. Ruud tersenyum bangga.

"Rupanya mantan bawahanku sudah dewasa," lanjut si orang Belanda sambil menghela napas. "sudah lama, ya."

"Ya, van Hansen." Angguk Dika.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku van Hansen, _Ranggala_?" Ruud menekankan nama belakang Dika.

"Sejak saat ini," jawab Dika. "tepatnya sejak aku merdeka."

Kata terakhir terdengar agak kecewa.

"Aku sebenarnya belum mau berpisah denganmu, Ruud," gumamnya. "aku sudah begitu terbiasa akan semburanmu. Dan perhatianmu."

"Ayolah, Dika. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku." Ruud menepuk pundaknya. "Oke?"

"Ingat kata-kataku dulu, saat kau sudah berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Dika saat Ruud hendak menaiki kapal laut, lantang. Ruud menoleh, alisnya naik sebelah. "Jangan bilang kau lupa, brengsek."

"Yang mana?" Ruud terkekeh. "Kau berbicara panjang lebar. Aku tidak menangkap semuanya, bodoh."

Air muka Dika berubah, merah padam.

"Aku bilang, jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku! Camkan itu, keparat!" raung Dika. Setengah marah, setengah sedih.

"Tidak, nak, aku tidak akan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'! Kau tahu, ini bukan akhir kau dan aku." Ruud tersenyum kecil, dan kapalnya mulai bergerak pergi.

"Oh ya," teriak yang lebih muda sambil memperlantang suaranya. "tapi kau baru saja mengucapkan _selamat tinggal _padaku, van Hansen!"

Terdengar tawa Ruud samar ketika kapal itu sudah nyaris hilang dari pandangan.

Dika terdiam di teluk tersebut.

"Ya, ini bukan akhir segalanya, ya." Gumamnya penuh emosi.

* * *

**A/N**: **Saya makin gaje ya? ...dan ini sebenernya HARUSNYA bisa berlanjut. Cuma, yah, sepertinya otak saya... /krik Readers bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kenangan-kenangan Ruud dan Dika, ya? Pertemuan mereka, _bonding_ mereka, etc. Mungkin bisa sedikit disamakan dengan plot My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho, tapi ini versi shoujo-ai-nya. (Dan tidak, saya tidak nonton MGIAG. Oke, hanya 2 episode pertama.) Kurang porsinya, kah? Kurang ya? ;_; Maafkan saya, semua reviewer yang merequest NetherNesia! Ngomong-ngomong, plot untuk Dika dan Kiku bisa disambung ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya. #maksudnyaapa Request ditutup di chapter depan. :)**


	9. scotuk: why did i fall in love with you

**because i love you, that's why © black paperplane (2012)****  
**

**axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya**

**romance drabbles/oneshots**

* * *

scotuk/why did i fall in love with you - tohoshinki

* * *

_Lima belas tahun lalu, Sekolah Dasar._

"Alis Tebal, Alis Tebal!" anak-anak kecil tersebut mengerumuni seseorang dan menertawainya.

"Hentikan!" teriak yang dikerumuni, seorang anak kecil _blonde_ bermata hijau.

"Alismu itu jelek, tahu!" teriak seorang lagi dari kerumunan. Matanya biru cemerlang, sehelai rambutnya mencuat. "Sini biar kucukur!"

Si _blonde_, Arthur kecil, cemberut. Bibirnya yang manyun bergetar, hendak menangis.

"Sudah alisnya tebal, cengeng pula!" si mata biru kembali berteriak, mengundang tawa anak-anak lain.

Air mata Arthur mulai turun, deras. Tawa anak-anak sialan itu bukannya mereda malah makin menggelegar.

Datang seorang anak lain dari pojok ruangan, yang sedari tadi memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, dengan tampang kesal. Mata hijaunya senada dengan Arthur, walau notabene tidak berhubungan darah. Poninya yang acak-acakan menutupi matanya sedikit.

"Sudah cukup tertawanya!" raungnya kesal. "Kalian tidak tahu diri ya, tertawa sampai sebegitu keras!"

"Diam saja kau, kepala tomat!" si mata biru—er, Alfred—menyahuti raungan tersebut. Kontan saja George, si anak dari pojokan tadi, mendatanginya dna memelototi Alfred, membuat anak yang lebih kecil tersebut ketakutan. Anak-anak lain mundur.

George melirik Arthur yang masih sesenggukan.

"Hei, kau, jangan menangis. Sudah berakhir kok." Gumamnya.

"Berakhir _my ass_!" balas Arthur (kata-kata yang terlalu tidak pantas untuk seorang anak sepuluh tahun, memang). "Besok mereka akan datang lagi dan meledekku."

George menatapnya remeh dan berbalik menghadapi kerumunan anak-anak sembari menyibak poninya, menunjukkan—

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, jangan katai dia 'Alis Tebal'. Kalau kalian ingin mengejek seseorang, ejek saja aku. Alisku lebih tebal daripada si pirang itu."

—ya.

Seisi ruangan hening.

Si rambut merah menoleh menatap Arthur sambil nyengir lebar.

"Jadi kalau ada yang meledekmu lagi, hadapkan saja mereka kepadaku, ya?" George berkata penuh kemenangan, membuat Arthur terpana—dan mengangguk sambil menghapus airmatanya.

* * *

_Sembilan tahun lalu, Sekolah Menengah Atas._

Hari Valentine. Tentu semua tahu hari apa itu. Coklat, coklat, _truffle_, cokelat, tart, coklat, coklat… yah.

"Kau terlihat capek," seorang lelaki Prancis (yang, err, bernama Francis) menyodok perut Arthur di kelas.

"Yeah, aku berlatih membuat _truffle_ beberapa malam terakhir." Jawab si pemuda Inggris. "…jangan tanya untuk siapa, oke."

"Aku memang sudah tahu, nak." Gumam Francis. "Al, kan?" direndahkannya suaranya.

Arthur menonjoknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" mukanya memerah.

Francis tergelak.

"Aku ini pakar."

Sepulang sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang, Arthur sudah berdiri di hadapan Alfred. Teman-teman si bocah Amerika mengawasi dari belakangnya. Wajah Arthur merona, tatapannya berpindah-pindah. Kakinya tak dapat berhenti bergerak.

"Ya, Artie?" kata Alfred, agak menuntut—nadanya congkak.

"Aku…" Arthur bergumam. "A-aku—"

Ia terdiam, Alfred mendehem.

"Ah, maaf," kata Arthur pelan. "y-yah, ka-karena ini Valentine, kupikir—kupikir aku mungkin bisa membuatkanmu _truffle _coklat dan—dan—kuharap—kuharap kau menyukainya."

Ia mengulurkan sebuah kotak merah berisikan tiga buah camilan manis tersebut. Agak ragu, Alfred mendekat dan memasukkan satu ke dalam mulutnya.

Jantung Arthur berdetak keras.

"…erm, anu…" Alfred terbatuk. "Aku… cokelat buatan Matt lebih baik, kupikir."

Asal tahu saja, reputasi Matthew—lelaki invis asal Kanada—hanya sedikit, sedikit lebih baik daripada Arthur. …yah, karena kepandaian Matthew dalam membuat _pancake_. Sisanya, dapat disetarakan.

Arthur terpana.

"Ah… begitu," gumamnya lirih. "…maaf."

Dan ia mundur, pergi meninggalkan Alfred dan kawan-kawannya yang kini tertawa—dia kah objeknya?—penjatuhan harga diri habis-habisan.

Ia bergerak dengan kepala tertunduk dan kotak tadi di kantongnya, pergi menuju atap sekolah yang kosong. Mencari perlindungan—

"Hei."

—yang sesungguhnya tak perlu dicari.

Arthur menoleh untuk mendapati perlindungan tersebut menepuk pundaknya. Lelaki berambut merah itu, lelaki beralis tebal itu, lelaki bermata zamrud cemerlang itu...

"…kau, George."

Ekspresi datar si lelaki Skotlandia tak berubah melihat air muka kusut Arthur. Tangannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana dengan _truffle_-mu—ah." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri melihat reaksi Arthur. Ia berkata lirih, "Maaf."

"Jangan salah paham, _bloody frog_," gumamnya kasar, menyambar kerah George. "aku-aku-aku tidak sedih."

George mengangkat alis.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, bocah sialan! Aku tidak selemah itu, memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu sampai mau menangis—"

"Arthur—"

"Diam!" teriak Arthur. "Berani bertaruh, kau akan menertawakanku seperti teman-teman_nya_, kan, dan kau akan-akan—"

"Arthur." George memotong ucapan Arthur dengan suaranya yang dalam, dan Arthur terdiam. "Aku tidak menyinggung hal itu."

Arthur melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah George dan jatuh terduduk, tertawa miris.

"Aku memang idiot, ya." Gumamnya lirih sambil mengeluarkan kotak tadi dari sakunya, membukanya. "Pasti rasanya menjijikkan, ya,"

Ditelannya sebuah, tanpa ekspresi sebelum dan sesudahnya. George menatapnya dalam diam.

Arthur menatap kawannya tadi dan mengulurkan satu _truffle_.

"Kau berani coba?" gumamnya. "Ah tidak, tidak usah. Ini memang—memang—"

"Sini." Sahut George sambil ikut duduk di lantai atap, menyambar _truffle_ tadi dari tangan Arthur.

"H-hei, idiot—!"

George nyengir setelah terbatuk ketika menelannya.

"Lumayan. Tidak buruk. Gurih tapi manis." Ia mengacungkan jempol. "Aku suka."

Arthur terpana untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

_Tiga tahun lalu_

Keduanya—Arthur dan George—bersantai di pinggir Golden Gate Bridge. Dengan rokok di tangannya, George menatap ke arah air yang mengalir sekian meter dibawah.

"_Long time no see_." Gumam Arthur sambil meliriknya, suaranya menyiratkan keraguan.

"Yeah…" jawab George.

Hening sampai George membuka mulut tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Arthur."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu—sejak dulu, sebenarnya."

Pemuda pirang disebelahnya terlonjak, matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka. Syok.

"Nikahi aku, Arthur." George berkata lagi.

"Ma-maaf?"

"_You heard me_," seringai si _redhead_. "Jadi?"

Arthur menatapnya sedih, emosi bergejolak di hatinya.

"Kau bodoh, tolol, idot, segalanya." Ujar Arthur dengan suara bergetar. "Kau orang terpayah yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku… aku yakin aku takkan pernah menemui orang yang sepayah dirimu, George."

George hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, tapi kemudian ia menoleh dan menatap Arthur—mempertemukan kedua mata mereka yang nyaris identik.

"Bagaimana…?"

Arthur tersenyum. Mengherankan, memang—wajah yang biasanya cemberut atau marah atau datar itu tersenyum lembut seperti ini.

"George, aku kemari bukannya tanpa alasan." Ia bergumam lirih sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada George.

"…ya."

"Aku… aku… aku mengundangmu untuk menghadiri pernikahanku dengan Alfred."

_Kini_

Ia tersenyum di hadapan Alfred dan Arthur. Yang lebih dulu disebut berdiri bangga, yang selanjutnya menunduk tak berani menatap George.

"Selamat, ya, kalian berdua." Senyum George. "Jaga bocah ini baik-baik, Al."

"Ya, George." Al mengangguk dan menjabat tangan George. "Terima kasih."

"Aku boleh mengobrol berdua dengannya?" George mengedikkan kepala kepada Arthur.

"Silakan, aku juga ada urusan dengan Matt dan Gil." Si mata biru mengangguk dan mendorong Arthur ke arahnya. "Nanti datangi aku, ya, _dear_."

Kini mereka berdua. George tersenyum bangga menatap Arthur—yang memandangnya sedih.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh." Ia menjitak Arthur. "Berbahagia ya, dengan dia."

Arthur tidak menjawab—melainkan mendorongnya ke dinding dan menciumnya singkat.

"Maafkan aku."

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kau menikmati sisa hidupmu dengan dia."

"Tapi—"

George mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang, oke?"

Arthur mengangguk, terpaksa.

Dilihatnya George melangkah keluar gereja, melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

_Kini_

Arthur menatap album fotonya. Foto ketika ia masih SD, SMP, SMA, perguruan tinggi, foto pernikahannya…

Mencari mata hijau itu. Yang menatapnya penuh sayang. Yang pernah mencerminkan kesedihan mendalam tapi disembunyikannya dan ditampakkan perasaan menerima.

"Maaf," gumamnya. "maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Ia merindukan George.

Sejak saat George menghadiri pernikahannya, sejak saat George membalas ciumannya dengan penuh perasaan, sejak saat ia melambaikan tangannya dari gereja, Arthur tak pernah melihat lelaki itu lagi.

* * *

**A/N**: **Masa nonaktif saya tidak termanfaatkan dengan baik. Ini oneshot terpanjang di judul BILYTW, tembus 1000 words di Ms. Word. #menghelanapas Ini lebih nyasar ke PV daripada lirik lagunya, sebenernya. Adegan foto gaada di PV. Itu inspirasi dari Photograph-nya Nickelback yang nongol di shuffled playlist ketika saya ngetik bagian 'Kini'. #digeplak Oke, request dengan ini RESMI DITUTUP! Yang request pairing sebelum chapter ini dipublish, tenang saja, saya bakal bikin! Ngomong-ngomong, ini request dari imgonnaeatyo, dan Agnes! Selamat menikmati :'3 #apanya**


End file.
